


The Other Woman

by Farena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Lucifer being polite, Reader-Insert, Romance, Seduction, Smut, Some smut will happen later, at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farena/pseuds/Farena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been invited to your workplace's Christmas party. At the party you spot a handsome but somewhat ominous gentleman who carries the name Lucifer. There's something intriguing about him and the way he eyes you when he thinks you're not watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You hated get-togethers and the fact that you had promised to be your co-worker’s date in the upcoming Christmas party. You weren’t even sure why you did it, probably because you felt bad for the poor man. The fact that you were always too nice to people, irritated you. You had also heard rumors about him having a huge crush on you, so you decided to do the nice thing and say ‘yes’. You liked him as a friend, and he surely was good looking, but not really your type.  
Third thing you hated, was picking up an appropriate outfit for the evening. You had absolutely no sense of style so you had to call your best friend Margie to help you with this almost unconquerable quest. She was the editor-in-chief of some famous fashion magazine which’s name you had forgotten a long time ago.

“So Y/N, is Danny going to pick you up at your house tonight?” Margie asked, while going through your wardrobe. “Or have you already dumped him?”

“I’m not going dump him, Margie. You know I’m too nice to do that and I don’t want to break the guy’s heart.” You responded and sighed deeply. “I just wish he doesn’t get the wrong idea, I only agreed to come because I had nothing better to do this evening.”

You opened the mini-fridge beside your bedside table and took a beer can out of it. 

“Already getting drunk? You must really hate the guy.”

“I don’t hate him, I just hate parties and socializing.” you murmured, opened the beer can and took a huge gulp out of it. “You want one? It’s still pretty warm, though.”

“No thanks,” she shook her head sideways and at the same time pulled something black out of your wardrobe. “I think I have spent over 15 minutes at going through you wardrobe and this is the only piece of cloth I find at least somehow appropriate. Do you really have only one dress? How do you cope?”

“You know I’m not really a girly girl like you, Margie. Last time I wore a dress was at my high school graduation party, and that was ages ago… and only because my mom made me wear it.”

“Just try this on, I’m sure you’ll look stunning! Danny’s going to fall head over heels for you.”

“Well, I sure hope not” you snorted and Margie giggled in response.

***  
Your doorbell rang almost immediately after the clock hit seven in the evening. 

“No, not yet…” you murmured to yourself as you tried to find your missing earring Margie had picked for you. You had decided to go with the black dress and red platform pumps although you sucked at walking in heels.  
The doorbell rang again, now two times in a row.

“Coming!” you yelled as you spotted the missing earring on the floor next to your purse and you ran to the door. Your heart was racing in your chest as you opened the door. You saw Danny standing in the doorway, his hand outstretched in which he was holding a small rose. He had black, a little bit outgrown hair and a slight stubble on his sharp jawline.

“A flower for the loveliest lady.” he said in a slightly trembling voice and offered the rose you. His hand was shaking as badly as his voice and his brown-eyed gaze was locked to your feet, probably out of embarrassment. 

“Uh…” you started, but suddenly all the words you could think of, had disappeared from your mind. “Thanks, Danny” you managed to say and took the rose from his hand. He lifted his gaze and you gave him a small smile. He seemingly loosened up a little after that, smiling back. 

“At first I thought I came to the wrong house.” He told, and rubbed his fingers together anxiously. “You know… because you didn’t answer the door instantly.”

“Oh, sorry about that, I was just looking for my other earring” you told him and lifted the earring in his field of view.

“So… are we ready to go?” Danny asked, still a bit shyly.

“Yeah, let me just grab my purse, I’ll meet you at the car.”

Before you stepped out of the door, you placed Danny’s rose on the counter next to a full-length mirror. The reflection on the mirror gave you a small boost of self-confidence. The woman in the reflection seemed beautiful, strong-willed and independent; all the things you considered yourself not to be. You thought about Margie and thanked her even though she had left almost an hour ago.

***  
The Christmas party was held at the local hotel’s premises in the center of the town. Danny parked his parked BMW a few blocks away from the hotel. The two of you had been silent through the whole 15-minute drive, but it really didn’t bother you that much. 

“Wait!” Danny exclaimed suddenly, when you were about to step out of the car. He hurried to your side of the car and opened the door for you. You couldn’t blame him for not trying hard enough, he was just being polite and probably just tried to make you feel comfortable around him.  
You didn’t tell him that his actions were actually making you feel exactly the opposite.

“I think I didn’t tell you this earlier, but you look absolutely stunning in that dress, Y/N.” he flattered and you responded with a smile. Danny was now visibly gaining his confidence back. 

You started to smite yourself for not telling him earlier that the one and only thing you want from him is friendship, but now it was a little bit too late. He offered you his arm and took it, both of you walking side by side to the hotel.  
You talked a lot on the way to the hotel; he asked you about your family and friends and you talked about work. Turned out that you both hated this kind of parties and loved those quiet and lonely nights at home with a good book or a movie. You actually kind of liked Danny, but still not in the same way that he liked you. He was funny, smart and a little bit awkward which you thought was kind of cute.

You arrived to the party scene when it was already full of people. Some of them you knew from work, but most of them were complete strangers to you.  
The hall itself was actually very beautiful and intimate; dim-lit by all of the red and white string lights, red tablecloths, a huge Christmas tree standing in the corner and slow music playing in the background.

“Champagne?” You heard a voice from your behind and got a little bit startled. Danny picked up two glasses and gave you the other one. “Cheers.” He said and sipped from his glass while watching you carefully without blinking his eyes.

But you didn’t notice Danny. On the other side of the room you saw a tall, blonde man with messy hair staring at you. Or was he staring at you? You turned your head and glanced behind you, but there was nobody there. When you turned your head back to the strange man, he was already talking to a woman beside him. Cold shivers spread through your back and made your body hair puff out a little.

“Hey! Y/N!”

You suddenly came to your senses and saw Danny waving his hand in front of your face and snapping his fingers.

“Finally! What got into you?” he asked with a concerned voice and knitted his brows.

“I… I don’t know. I need to go to the bathroom to… powder my nose.” you responded quickly without looking into his eyes. You drank your champagne in one huge gulp and handed the glass to him as you exited to find the bathroom. Danny was left standing there with an astonished look on his face. 

The bathroom wasn’t luckily very far away. You powdered your nose quickly as you had told Danny and washed your hands with cool water. As you stared your reflection in the mirror, you realized that you started to feel a little tipsy.  
You grabbed the handle of the bathroom door and pulled it open quickly, but as you stepped outside, you ran straight into someone’s firm chest. His cool hands wrapped around you tightly so you wouldn’t fall down. 

“Wait… this isn’t the men’s bathroom? Oh, I’m terribly sorry, miss,” the man said politely while he was still holding you tightly against his chest. Slowly he let you go and carefully watched you walk a few steps backwards from him. 

You were going to say something like ‘I’m alright, don’t worry about it’ but your words got stuck in your throat when you identified the man. He was the strange man who had been eyeing you in the hall. 

“I… I…” you stuttered while staring at him dead in the eye. He had very pretty eyes actually; the clearest icy-blue you had ever seen. 

“Are you alright, miss?” he interrupted your silent moment and tilted his head to the side, like trying to listen more carefully. He didn’t break the eye contact.

“I… yeah,” was all you managed to say. There was something very intimidating about this man. You didn’t know whether it was simply just his presence or the fact that he still hadn’t broken the eye contact even once after you ran into each other.

Suddenly you heard a drunken-sounding woman’s voice coming from the outside of the hallway you were both standing in.

“Luci! Are you coming?” the intimidating man finally moved his eyes away from yours to the way the voice was coming from. He suddenly breathed in deeply through his nose and closed his eyes slowly. At first, you thought he was smelling you, but after holding his breath for a few seconds, he breathed out through his mouth and answered to the woman in a clear voice but sounding a bit irritated.

“Coming, darling!” Then his eyes met yours again and he opened his mouth, “I’ll be seeing you later tonight.” he purred in a low, quiet voice and touched your arm very briefly with his cold fingertips. You felt his nails scratching slightly on your sensitive skin, leaving goosebumps there. And then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to tell you a secret. I have never, EVER written fanfiction before. Hell, I have never written anything before, besides school assignments. This was my second fic I had ever written, and when I actually got Kudos and comments from you wonderful people, I just lost my mind. To me, it meant that someone actually liked my work.  
> I know I'm not a proffessional writer, and I still have a lot to learn, but this is how I keep learning. And that is; by writing more.  
> Your encouraging comments and Kudos keep me motivated, and I can't even begin to describe how thankful I am to you for them. So please, if you liked the new chapter, tell me so, and if you didn't just tell me why. I'm still a a learner. :)

What the fuck just happened? What did he mean by ‘seeing you later tonight’? And what did that woman call him? Lucy? Isn’t that a girl’s name? Was the woman his wife? Your head was so full of questions that you lost the track of time while still standing in the hallway alone.  
After a few moments, you heard footsteps approaching from the other end of the hallway and saw Danny walking towards you. While quickly fixing your hair which had gotten a little bit messy after the previous incident, you took a few steps towards him and said: “Danny! I was just looking for you.”

“From the hallway? Obviously.” he said sarcastically and took your hand in his. “Y/N, you were gone for almost 15 minutes, so I got a bit worried. What took you so long?”

“Well… there was quite a long line in the ladies bathroom.” 

Danny was silent for a few seconds, then raised his eyebrows and said, “Really? Because if my eyes are working as they should, I don’t see anybody here.” 

Why were you even lying to him? It’s not like you had kissed the Lucy-guy or anything, though you wouldn’t have minded if you had done that. He was rather handsome. And it was not really Danny’s business after all, you two weren’t a couple. Just two co-workers having a good time together.  
He squeezed your hand gently and gestured to the party area’s location. “Shall we?”

“Yeah, I need to get more of that champagne” you said, and wrapped your arm around Danny’s arm. From the corner of your eye you could see Danny’s mouth curve into a small smile. He was seemingly very pleased with himself.

As you stepped in to the main hall where the party was held, you could see that there was already a lot more people than 15 minutes ago. The room’s temperature had increased significantly, probably because of the people there. You could hear cheery chatter everywhere around you; 'How's Karen and the kids?', 'Did you see those shoes? They must have cost a small fortune!' and 'Ok, no more alcohol for you Richard'. You turned your head and saw presumably very wobbly and off-colored Richard leaning into the pillar next to him. The sight made you snicker a little. 

“Hey! Daniel!” you heard someone’s raspy voice behind you.

“Oh hi, Greg!” Danny responded. You waved your hand to Greg although you didn’t recognize the man, but you guessed he was someone from Danny’s department. He had a dark and bushy beard, but you could see him smiling under it.

“And who’s this lovely lady beside you?” Greg inquired and turned his gaze to you.

“Greg, this is Y/N, she’s my co-worker too” 

“Oooh, so we _finally_ meet! I’ve heard a lot about you, Y/N,” he exclaimed cheerily and winked to you. Danny blushed heavily beside you.

“I hope it’s all good,” you responded and made both men laugh.

Greg then turned his eyes back to Danny and they started talking about something work-related. You didn’t really want to talk about work, so you decided to find something to eat and drink. 

“Danny,” you whispered into his ear. “I’m going to get some of that champagne, I’ll be right back.” 

Danny nodded to you and continued to talk with Greg. You let go of his arm and started to scan the hall with your eyes. On the other side of the room you spotted a long table full of champagne glasses and little pastries and cakes. You walked there, took two glasses of champagne (one for you and one for Danny) and turned around to go back to your friends, until you heard a familiar voice behind you.

“Have you tried the chocolate cake yet? I have already eaten like five of them. That shrimp-thingy is quite tasty too, if you prefer the salty alternative.”

You turned around slowly to face the source of the voice with champagne glasses in both hands.

You stood there silently for a few seconds, so he carried on talking. "Did you saw that Richard-guy over there? He sure wasn't feeling well. I think his wife left with some other man 'cause she was so embarrassed of his husband. It was kinda funny." He said and smiled teasingly.

“I’m Lucifer by the way,” he finally introduced himself and took a bite from his pastry. Then he moved his eyes to the glasses you were holding. “For me? Thank you!” he said, took the other glass from your hand, tilted his head back, and drank the whole thing in one huge gulp. “Dry,” he snorted and slammed the empty glass to the table he was leaning to. 

You found yourself speechless again. Was his name really Lucifer? As in… the Devil? Well, at least that would explain the Lucy-part.

“Yeah, I know. Lu-ci-fer. Like the Devil.” he said suddenly, like he had just read your mind. Or had you said that accidentally out loud? 

“Well? Say something, girl. I happen to know that you do have an extremely beautiful voice.” 

Was he flirting with you? 

“Hi, I’m Y/N,” you finally managed to say.

Much to your surprise he quickly responded: “Yeah, I know. Pretty name.”

How did he know your name? Was he some kind of a stalker? You had never seen him before this evening, though. 

“Don’t worry, sweetie. I’m not a stalker if you’re afraid of that, I just find you insanely attractive.” he confessed and scanned you from head to toe. His confidence was something to be proud of. The look on your face changed from puzzled to astonished, and it made Lucifer’s lips curve into a wry smile. How did he have this kind of effect on you?  
After a brief pause, he reached to grab a piece of that chocolate cake from the tray. 

“You really need to try this, it is amazing,” Lucifer said and stepped closer to you with a one long step. You extended your hand to take the cake from him, but as you did so, he quickly pulled his hand away and frowned.

“Tut-tut,” he reproached mockingly while shaking his finger, and lifted the piece of cake in front of your lips. The intimacy of the situation made your heart race in your chest, but you hesitantly took a bite of the cake. His eyes darkened a little when your lips brushed against his finger slightly. Wow. He was right, it really was good. 

“That’s actually delicious.”

“I know, right?” he said and put the rest of the cake in his mouth. After that, he sucked his fingers clean, one digit at a time. You wetted your lips with your tongue unconsciously as you started to realize how attractive he was. His height, strongly built figure, beautiful eyes, bed head and the light 5 o’clock shadow on his face made him a stunning vision before your eyes.  
Lucifer probably noticed your glare, because all of a sudden his blue eyes met yours and he stepped closer, now his chest almost touching yours. He positioned his fingers under your chin and gently lifted your face slowly up towards his. He was now so close that you felt his cool breath on your face. 

“You know… There's something else I'd like to have a taste of, too,” Lucifer whispered and a small muffled whimper escaped from your lips.  
All you wanted at the moment, was him to lift you up and kiss you slowly but surely. You could hear your blood pumping in your ears while all the other voices, like the music and the ripple of conversation around you quieted inside your head. All you could see, feel and smell was that intriguing man standing in front of you. Only thing missing was the taste but it wasn’t far away, because his face was now merely inches away from yours. If there weren’t other people around you, you already would have jumped on his lap. 

“Lucifer… I think we should stop, other guests are staring,” you whispered a bit anxiously. You we’re starting to feel people’s eyes drilling in the back of your head. 

He replied to you sarcastically with a husky undertone in his voice “What do you mean, Y/N? Are you absolutely sure they don’t wish to see some public intimacy? I wouldn't be so sure about that.” He was skilled in what he was doing, you had to admit that. 

Suddenly, you heard a man’s calm, but somehow disappointed voice coming from somewhere around you. “Am I interrupting something?” You recognized the voice as Danny’s. Shit. You had completely forgot about him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was ready more quickly than I thought. Please enjoy!

You got pulled away from Lucifer’s embrace by Danny, when he grabbed your wrist forcefully enough to bruise it. You were sure you saw something flash behind Lucifer’s eyes when you were torn away from him.

“Hey, asshole. Don’t hurt my girl!” Lucifer spat out viciously, but never did he raise his voice. He stepped in front of you, gave Danny a sinister look, and hissed “Look, _pal._ I think it’s pretty obvious that Y/N doesn’t care for your company, so I suggest you take walk.”  
Everything from the tone of his voice to his posture seemed pretty threatening to you, so you decided to send him away. After all, you didn’t even know the guy. Only thing you knew about him was his first name.

“I can handle this by myself, Lucifer, thank you very much.” you said, because you didn’t want to cause a scene. “Go wait somewhere else. This is my mess, and I want to sort this out by myself.” 

“But-“

“No buts, just move along, please.” You pleaded to him with your eyes and touched his arm briefly. “I’ll meet you somewhere.” He caught the sign and turned his back to you both. 

“I’ll be at the hotel’s lobby then.” He put his hands in his suit trousers’ pockets and walked away. You watched him go and so did the other guests.

“So… Danny.” You sighed. “I’m gonna need a smoke now. Care to join me?” 

He nodded and followed you to outside through the lobby. Lucifer was lying back on one of the couches, his shoes lifted up on the coffee table. He was pretending to read some kind of an interior design magazine, but you could see his eyes glaring at you both when you walked past him. 

“I knew it! He was the one you were hugging in front of the bathrooms! I saw you, you know…” Danny blamed, as soon as you stepped outside. “I wished you could have just told me that you had a boyfriend. I would have understood, Y/N.” His voice cracked at the last sentence. 

“I know, Danny, and I feel like an utter fool.” You said silently after you lighted your cigarette. “I know this is my fault, so I don’t expect you to forgive me.” 

Neither of you even tried to make eye contact with each other. You both just stood silently at the empty parking lot and watched the city lights. It was already completely dark outside, so the view was actually kind of beautiful. You took a drag of your cigarette and blew the smoke out of your lungs. Every tense muscle in your body started to relax.

“I’m sorry Daniel.” you finally said.

He was silent for a moment, but then responded. “I know, Y/N. And I’m sorry I hurt you.” He said and glanced at your wrist. 

“Don’t worry about it.” You responded with a small smile. You were glad that Danny wasn’t the unforgiving type. “One thing though; that ‘other guy’ wasn’t my boyfriend.”

“Huh?” he looked at you with a surprised expression lingering on his face. “So who is he then? Is his name really Lucifer? And most importantly, does this mean that I have a chance?”

You thought about what to say for a moment. “I actually don’t know anything about him. I just met him earlier tonight at the bathrooms where you saw us. So I wasn’t actually hugging him, I just tripped and he caught me so I wouldn’t fall down. And yeah, his name is Lucifer.” You ignored the last question on purpose.

“Wow, you don’t really realize how easily misunderstandings can happen. Until now of course,” Danny sighed. Then his expression turned into a mischievous grin, “So do you often kiss strange men at parties?” he teased.

“Oh shut up, you ass.” you punched him playfully on his arm. “Maybe someone put roofies in my champagne or something.” 

“… or you just had too much to drink.” he responded almost immediately.

You both laughed a bit and then fell silent again. You still liked Danny, he was comfortable to be around with, even if you didn’t talk much.

“So, Y/N,” Danny started “I think I’m gonna head home now, thanks for the company.”

“Okay, I’ll see you at work on Monday?”

“Yeah.” he said and started walking towards his car. After a few steps, he turned on his heels and yelled “And hey, good luck to you and your soon-to-be boyfriend, you two can have my blessing. I don’t want to be ‘that guy’, if you know what I mean.”

“I know,” you said as you stumped your cigarette to the ground. Danny’s reaction was everything else you had thought.

You were left alone in the parking lot. The silence around you made you realize, that your feet were aching because of the high heels. You heard footsteps approaching from the hotel’s main entrance, but you didn’t have the time to turn around when you felt someone wrap their arms around you from the back. Lucifer’s presence made you realize how cold you were, and you shivered. He buttoned open his long black trench coat and wrapped you inside.

“Were you spying on us?” you asked and laid your head back to rest it on his shoulder.

“Nah,” he lied. You tilted your head to the side and met his eyes. “Okay, maybe I was. I just wanted to make sure that scumbag didn’t hurt you.”

“He’s not a scumbag, Lucifer. Also, his anger towards me was justified.”

“But he still shouldn’t have hurt you.” he murmured, took your wrist in his hands, and pressed his lips on it. “You smell good.” 

You ignored him and asked, “Why do you even care? You don’t know me and I don’t know you. We seem to have nothing in common and you have a…“ You suddenly stopped talking and began thinking.

Lucifer tangled his fingers around yours and knitted his brows in confusion. “I have a what?” He was still holding you tightly against his chest.

“Uhm…” you started. “Who was that woman you were with at the party?” 

“Yeah, about that… If I told you that she’s my girlfriend, would you leave?” As he said that, the tightened the hold of his arms, like he was trying to make sure you wouldn’t leave on any occasion. 

“Well is she?” You turned around in his arms, now facing him.

“Technically, no.”

“Stop dodging my questions and tell me. What does that even mean?”

“She seems to think that we’re together. I kissed her once when I was drunk, and now I can’t get rid of her. How do humans even break up with each other?”

“So if you’re not a human, then what are you?” you asked playfully and stroked his emerald green tie. Of course you didn’t know, that he was actually being serious.

He shrugged and answered: “Your guardian angel?”

“Wow. Didn’t know angels could be so cheesy.” you joked and pressed your head against his chest. He lowered his head on top of yours and smelled your hair. His steady heartbeat calmed you down and made you feel sleepy. You yawned against his chest. 

“Lucifer?”

“Tell me.”

“My feet are hurting.” 

“Do you want me to massage them? I have a room booked over the weekend at the hotel… if you even want to stay with me.”

“I would love to stay with you.” 

“Well then, follow me.” He finally released you from his embrace and offered you his hand. You took it, and the two of you proceeded to walk to the hotel’s lobby, and from there to an elevator on the far side of the room. The elevator came quickly down, and you stepped inside together.

“So, I was thinking... does this mean that I’m your mistress now?” you giggled as the elevator started to move.

“Mistress?”

“Well, you know… ‘The other woman’” you explained and made quotation marks with your fingers.

“Oh.” He was silent for a little while, and then said, “If that’s what you want to be, then yes, but I would prefer to have only one woman at a time.” You lifted your other eyebrow and he quickly added, “… and that being you, of course.”

The elevator stopped at the top floor and you stepped out of it together. Lucifer leading the way, you roamed through the aisles and finally came at the door leading to his room. He positioned the key to the lock, but didn’t open the door just yet. Instead, he turned his face towards you.

“Are sure you want to come? I could call you a cab, if you wanted to go home for the night.”

“What’s gotten into you? Earlier today you were busy seducing me, and now you’re suddenly all about consent.” you inquired.

“It’s just a tactical approach.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. First, you need to pick your target, and today it was obviously you. Then comes the second, and also the most important part where your goal is to make your prey interested in you. In which, I think I succeeded excellently.” He opened the door and let you inside before him. The first thing you did, was collapsing on the bed and kicking your heels off. His gaze followed you the whole time as he stepped inside, instantly throwing the keys on the counter next to the door. Then he proceeded to take off his suit jacket while he continued  
“When your target’s hooked, you need to withdraw almost compeletely so they’ll be left thirsty and wanting for more.” he joked.

“So you’re a player?”

“I prefer the term ‘male-slut.’” He said with his most serious face. You stared one another for a little while, just waiting for the other one to crack up. You pressed your lips tightly together and bit the insides of you cheeks, but you couldn’t help it; a small ‘pfffff’ escaped your lips, and made Lucifer lose it instantly. He collapsed into an armchair behind him, roaring in laughter, his other hand covering his face. You couldn’t hold it in either, so you burst out laughing too.  
A good two minutes passed by, while the room filled with laughter. All that laughing made you realize how tired you were. You pressed your head into the pillow and sighed in exhaustion. You didn’t even bother to take your dress off, or wash off your make up.

“Already going to sleep? And with your clothes on? I could help you to get rid of them.” 

“Fuck off, Luci.” you said and raised your middle finger to him.

“With pleasure.” He responded and gave you a small affectionate smile, even though you didn’t notice that, because your eyes were already closed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the lovely comments and kudos, I still appreciate them very much! ♥  
> So, after this chapter, there's gonna be just one or two chapters left, I'm not sure yet. Just wanted to give you a heads up!

When you woke up, you didn’t instantly remember where you were. There was a pounding sensation in your head, and your mouth was as dry as the Sahara desert. These kinds of mornings always made you swear, not to drink anything alcoholic at least for a month, but it didn’t always go as planned. Last time when you told yourself that, was actually two weeks ago, when you were having nice alone-time at your house, with some red wine and horror movies. The morning after you had puked three times; two times in the bathroom and once on yourself. But at least you didn’t feel like puking now.

You opened your eyes slowly, to let them get adjusted to the light. Your phone was laying on the small bedside table next to your bed. You picked it up to look at the time. 2PM, shit. There were also five missed calls from Margie and also a text message from her, saying: ‘Answer your phone dammit, I wanna know all about your evening!’.  
You raised your upper body from the mattress, supporting the weight of your body with your elbows. You noticed that you were still wearing the same dress you wore last night, and it was starting to feel uncomfortable.  
The hotel room was much smaller than you remembered from last night. In the room, there was a two-seater sofa, an armchair, a desk and an old CRT TV on top of it, but no second bed or Lucifer.  
You didn’t like being alone in a strange environment, so you decided to call Margie back. She answered almost immediately.

“Y/N, finally! Where are you? I tried to call you like five times.”

“Hi Margie. I’m sorry, I just woke up. And I’m still at the hotel, actually.”

“Long night, eh? I take it because you’re not home, you spent the night with Danny?” she assumed.

“Well, actually… there was someone else.” you confessed. You could almost hear Margie raising her eyebrows in amazement. 

“You did _what_?!” Margie screamed.” What’s gotten into you, Y/N? Last time I checked, you weren’t the sleeping around type of girl! You’ve got to tell me everything! What was he like?”

“Well… nothing actually happened. Yet, anyway.” you smirked. “But he’s tall, funny and slightly older than me. Also, there was some drama between me, Danny and him. But Danny’s okay, he was pretty understanding.”

“Wow, Y/N, suddenly you’re more popular among men than I am!” she joked. She always knew how to make you smile. “Does this mean, that I can hit on Danny now? I would love to get a piece of that firm ass.”

You chuckled at her brutal honesty. “Be my guest, sister. He probably needs some distraction anyway, after what happened yesterday. I still feel like a complete idiot.”

“It’s not your fault that Danny’s not your type, do not feel bad about it, sweetie.” Margie comforted. “Besides, now you have a special someone who can make you feel good again, right?”

You didn’t have the time to answer to her, when all of a sudden you heard a quiet, rustling sound coming from the door.

“Bye Margie, got to go now!” you said quickly and ended the call before she had any time to protest. Lucifer stepped inside and gave you a questioning look.  
Wow. You didn’t really remember how good looking he was until you saw him again. Now that you were sober, you really had the time to appreciate his beauty. The casual attire he was wearing, was very different compared to last night, but his hair was still as untamed, and the stubble on his jaw as rough as it was yesterday. The small butterflies in your stomach started to fly around aimlessly when he smiled at you. 

“Good morning, love. Who were you talking to?”

“Margie, she’s a friend. She was concerned, when I didn’t answer her calls.”

“Did you tell her about me?” Lucifer asked curiously, with a gorgeous wry smile lingering on his lips. 

You were biting on your lower lip. “Maybe,” you teased. “She told that she’s gonna hit on Danny, now that he’s available.”

“He wasn’t available yesterday?”

“Well, it depends on the point of view. He just had the hots for me.”

“Thought so, his attraction to you seemed pretty one sided. But I can’t blame him.”

Lucifer sat on the armchair across the room, and for a brief moment you wished he would’ve sat next to you.

“I wasn’t sure when you wanted to wake up, so I just let you sleep as long as you wanted.”

“Didn’t you sleep at all? I mean, I don’t see another bed here.” 

Lucifer was silent for a moment, and then opened his mouth. “I don’t require sleep.” He said with his head leaning on his other hand. 

“Yeah, funny. So you watched me sleep through the whole night?” You turned your face to him and noticed, that his expression was deadly serious. “Wait… are you being serious?”

“We can talk about it later.” 

“Okay…” you replied. The dress you were wearing was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second. How on earth did you even manage to sleep with that thing on?  
“Would you happen to have any spare t-shirts? I mean, this dress isn’t the most comfortable hangover-outfit.”

Lucifer chuckled, reached into his suitcase, and threw you a plain white men’s t-shirt. You turned his back to him, unzipped your dress, then took it off and put the shirt on. You turned around and noticed he was watching you intensively.

“Like what you see?” you teased, and gave him a playful smile.

“You’re absolutely stunning, Y/N” he stated and hopped out of the armchair. With a few long steps, he was standing next to your bed. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Well enough,” you answered, and locked your eyes into his blue ones, as he sat next to you. You were still half lying, half sitting on the bed.

Lucifer lifted his hand to your face and gently caressed your cheek with his thumb. His presence made you blush under his touch. You closed your eyes and sighed. It felt so good to have someone so close to you. Suddenly, you felt him change his position. The sudden movement made you open your eyes; he was now on all fours on top of you, his face above yours. He slowly began to lower his head towards yours. You had never been so close to him, and it made your heartbeat become a little irregular.

“Finally we have all the time in the world,” Lucifer whispered against your lips. What he said was true, but you just couldn’t wait anymore. You grabbed him at the nape of his neck, pulling him into a deep, heated kiss. At the same time, you lowered your body back to the mattress and he followed you, your other hand tangled in his messy hair.  
Lucifer’s lips started moving instantly against yours, first exploring, but then more demandingly. His mouth was as cold as the rest of his body, and it made him taste kind of unique, like a new ice cream flavor you’ve never had before. You had been waiting for this moment so much, and now that it was finally happening, none of your fantasies could ever compare to this very moment.  
Your kisses slowly deepened as he descended, now his chest pressing firmly against yours. You could feel the weight of his body over you, and it made you feel safe, even though his closeness and the erratic kisses made it a bit difficult to breathe. But you didn’t care.  
His breathing too was slowly becoming more and more labored, so you broke the kiss, and started planting small pecks all the way from his jawline to his neck. His skin tasted salty under your tongue, when you licked and sucked a sensitive spot on his neck. A strangled gasp escaped his mouth as you nibbled the skin just below his jawline. Then he pulled away quickly, just to crash his lips against yours again. His kisses were becoming almost desperate, and the next thing you noticed, was his tongue asking for entrance in your mouth. You gladly parted your lips for him, but you two were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Room service!” 

You both glanced simultaneously at the door and then each other.

Lucifer released a displeased sigh into your mouth. “ _Damn,_ ” he cursed under his breath.  
“That must be your breakfast.” he then informed, and got up on his knees, after he placed a small peck on your forehead.

“Breakfast can wait,” you said and extended your arms like a small child wanting a hug from their mother. You tried to capture him between your legs, but he was faster, and somehow managed to avoid your clumsy attempts of imprisonment rather gracefully. He smiled at you, but got up anyway, and hurried to the door. When he came back, he was holding a tray, which was filled with all different kinds of breakfast items. Slices of toast, croissants, tea, coffee, orange juice, different kinds of fruits, an omelet, and a bowl filled with something that looked like oatmeal. 

“I didn’t know your breakfast preferences, so-“

“… So you ordered everything,” you finished his sentence. He placed the tray on the bedside table next to you. “How cliché.” 

You lifted the coffee cup from the tray took a sip. The taste was bitter, but you didn’t complain. Everything tasted good when you were hungover.  
”Aren’t you gonna eat?” you asked, when Lucifer sat on his familiar armchair. Your question made him bite the insides of his cheeks nervously. Then he sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. Was he being… insecure? 

“Yeah, about that…” he began, and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. After a moment, his eyes met yours again. “You do know, that I would _never_ hurt you or do anything against your will, right?”

You swallowed a piece of toast you were previously chewing on and stared into his eyes across the room. You were surprised to see, that they were full of doubt and fear. “What’s going on, Luci?”

Then he continued, “You probably won’t believe what I’m about to tell you, but if you do and want to leave, I’m not gonna stop you. I’m not gonna follow you, or track you down later, you can be sure of that.” he said in a shaky voice. 

“What are you saying? I’m not sure I like where this is going…”

“Don’t be afraid, Y/N.” Lucifer said quietly. “I already told you earlier, that I don’t need to sleep. And what comes to eating, I don’t really need to do that either.”

“I don’t think I understand. Are you sick? Everybody eats… and sleeps.”

“Well, I’m not ‘everybody’. I don’t get tired, so I don’t need to sleep. As a matter of fact, I have never slept in my life. I don’t even know what it’s like to dream.” 

Your eyes were wide open, and your eyebrows lifted almost to your hairline. “Tell me you’re joking.”

“I don’t _need_ to eat to stay alive, either. Although, I do it sometimes, for example yesterday. It’s a habit I picked up from my little brother, _Gabriel._ ” he emphasized the last word.

“Gabriel,” you echoed. Lucifer looked at you curiously, like waiting for something to happen. He was squeezing the arms of the armchair so tightly, that his knuckles were slowly turning white. You hadn’t yet seen him looking so insecure and afraid. The confident man you met yesterday, was the exact opposite of the man, who was sitting in the room with you right now.  
Then, all of a sudden, it hit you. It hit you so hard, that it felt like all the air from your lungs were suddenly sucked out. “Woah… _WOAH._ ”


	5. Chapter 5

You put the piece of toast back on the tray with a trembling hand. Your appetite was long gone and all the thoughts in your head were screaming commands to you to get out of the hotel room as soon as possible, but your body was paralyzed. Lucifer was staring at you intensively, he didn’t even blink his eyes. 

“I don’t want to freak you out, Y/N,” he said silently.

“Well it’s too late for that, isn’t it?” you mumbled back. “You’re insane.”

He slowly stood up and started walking towards the bed you were still sitting on. You quickly backed away from him, until your back hit the wall behind you. He stopped in the middle of the room, and swallowed. 

“I’m not as bad as they say I am,” he mumbled silently.

“Who are ‘they’?”

“People. I’m not going to hurt you, love, and I was never going to.”

You snorted. “How can I be sure? I don’t even know if I believe you! Either you’re being serious, or you’re completely nuts. Or maybe I am nuts for even considering about believing you.”

“If I wanted to hurt you, don’t you think I’ve had plenty of chances to do it already? While you were sleeping, for example?” he said, looking at you.

You were silent.

“And if you don’t believe me, I can show you.”

“Show me what, exactly?” you asked skeptically.

He didn’t answer, but instead, he raised his hand.  
Suddenly the lights in the room started flickering, and after a while, completely died out. Your heart jumped to your throat, but then you saw another source of light coming from somewhere inside Lucifer. You blinked your eyes, and when you opened them, you saw two huge shadows casted on the wall behind him. A set of wings. You swallowed.  
They were so huge, that they didn’t fit completely in the room, and as quickly as they had appeared, they suddenly disappeared, and the lights came back on.

Your mouth was hanging wide open, and every muscle in your body was tense.

What. The. Fuck. 

“This is so fucked up,” you managed to say, after a moment of silence. You glanced at Lucifer, but he didn’t want to look at you anymore. You realized that even though your heart was still racing, you weren’t afraid anymore, you just felt sorry for him. Sympathy for the Devil. Like that stupid song from The Rolling Stones you hated so much. 

“Just go,” he said without any emotion in his voice. His eyes were locked on the messy bedsheets you were still sitting on. There seemed to be absolutely no life nor a single emotion left in him. You thought about what to do for a moment, and came to a conclusion; you didn’t want to leave.  
You probably were nuts, but you couldn’t leave him alone. And it’s not like he had hurt you, or done anything that would make you feel uncomfortable. On the contrary, he had been kind, gentle and nothing like his nature would indicate. 

“Lucifer,” you spoke his name, and patted the sheets next to you. Lucifer lifted his gaze from the sheets and finally met your eyes. He took a few slow steps towards you and sat on the edge of the bed, his back turned to you.  
You moved, so you were now sitting beside him. You took his hand in yours and tilted your head, so it was now leaning on his shoulder. 

“Aren’t you afraid of me?” he asked cautiously.

“Should I be?”

“Never,” he whispered, and kissed your fingers, one by one. His touch was still making your knees weak. 

You stood up, and turned in front of him, taking his both hands and placing them on your waist, while his eyes were watching your every move carefully. You climbed on his lap, so you were straddling him, and tied your arms around his neck. Nose against nose, you were breathing each other’s air. 

“I trust you, Lucifer” you whispered into his ear, and slowly kissed him on his cheek. You proceeded to plant soft, moist kisses on his face, slowly approaching his lips. When you prepared to place the last kiss on the corner of his mouth, he tilted his face towards yours and hesitantly captured your lips with his. His eyes were now closed so tightly, it looked like he was trying to hold back tears. You kissed him back softly, with your other hand tenderly pulling his sandy brown hair, and other resting on his shoulder.  
Lucifer removed his other hand from your waist, pulled the hem of your shirt and placed his cool hand on your soft skin under it. The rough fabric of his jeans rubbed against your bare thighs as he pulled your body closer to his. His sweet taste was left lingering on your tongue, when he started placing small, slow kisses on your jaw and all the way to your neck. A quiet whimper escaped your lips, when Lucifer used his teeth on your collarbone. The sudden sound made him thrust his hips against yours. 

You knew where this was leading, and you wanted it. You wanted it so bad, that you didn’t care about the fact of him being whatever he was. The only thing you wanted at the moment was him, and to make him feel as good as he did you. No words between you were spoken, but you knew he wanted it too.

You grabbed the hem of your shirt, and yanked it over your head with shaky hands, so you were left wearing only your undergarment. There was a certain kind of hunger deep in Lucifer’s eyes, which made you feel vulnerable in his embrace. He kissed you once again, running his hands from your sides to you breasts, squeezing them gently, and from there to the sides of your face. With his hands he tilted your head to the side and gently brushed your lips with his tongue, before thrusting it slowly in your mouth. The feeling made you sigh deeply against him.

It was time for Lucifer’s clothes to disappear. You pulled his t-shirt off eagerly, and threw it over your shoulder. Before you leaned in to kiss him again, you took a few moments to admire his bare chest. You stroked his body with your hands, memorizing every muscle and scar you could find. He was beautiful. When you looked into his eyes again, he instantly crashed your mouths together, biting and licking your lower lip with newfound passion. At the same time, you reached behind your back, unhooked your bra and let them fall down on your lap, and from there to the floor. His arms wrapped around you more tightly, squeezing you closer to his chest. The skin contact between you made cold shivers run down your spine.

Then, with a one fluid movement, he grabbed you at the back of your thighs, and smoothly turned, throwing you on your back on the sheets. He quickly followed, and descended on top of you, his hips grinding more demandingly against yours. His growing erection rubbed you between your thighs and made pleasure spike through your whole body. Your breathing was becoming more and more labored as his hands and lips roamed over your skin, scratching and stroking and marking your body.

“We need to get rid of these,” you breathed, pushed him on his knees and started to undo his belt buckles. Your hands were trembling too much, so he helped, and soon his jeans were on the floor with the rest of your clothes. 

“There’s no need to be nervous, baby” Lucifer murmured and pushed your hair away from your face. He gently cupped your chin, and lifted your face towards his, giving you a wet and thorough kiss. “Just tell me if you don’t want to do this.”

“No,” you rasped and pressed your palm tightly against his erection, wrapping your fingers around him. “I _need_ you.” 

He was still wearing his boxer briefs, but your touch made him tilt his head back, and let out a deep, almost animalistic growl. He swooped on top of you again, crushing your lips together, biting, sucking, licking, teasing. You were already aching for Lucifer to bury himself inside you. You wanted him to devour you, to use you, to mark you as his own property. You lifted your hips from the mattress so they grinded against his, and touched his cheek. 

Lucifer caught your hints and slowly stood up on his knees, pulling your panties off at the same time in one fluid motion, so you were now completely naked in front on him. He took a hold of your foot and lifted it on front of his face, slowly kissing your ankle. He started to place small kisses on your legs, the insides of your thighs and your stomach. You loved the feeling how his stubble scratched against your sensitive skin, but you still placed a hand on his hair and pulled him back on top of you. You needed him more than anything or anyone ever. 

Your fingers dug under the waistband of his boxers and you slowly pulled them down, revealing his body to you. You wrapped your fingers tightly around his erection, making him inhale sharply and buck against your hand. His hand started traveling down your body and finally reached the apex of your thighs. His middle finger brushed gently across your entrance and clit, testing for your readiness. A small self-satisfied smile could be seen on his face before it turned to surprise, when you suddenly wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him down on top of you. You kissed him again, his hips weighing on top of yours and your hands wrapped around his middle. Lucifer responded to your kiss with rough passion and grinded against you one last time, before lifting his upper body and whispering seductively, “Ready, pet?”

You responded by taking a hold of his erection and guiding him slowly against your entrance. He came back down, now resting his weight on his elbows, and carefully watching your every move, he started sinking in. The feeling of him being so close and inside you, made your back arch from the mattress, your breasts brushing against his hard chest. When he was almost half-way in, he pulled back and instantly back in again, now going deeper than previously.  
A wave of sheer pleasure shot through you, and your nails dug between his shoulder blades, scratching the skin and leaving white marks there. The action made him sink inside you until he was buried to the hilt, and a pleased sigh escaped his lips, tingling your ear and making goosebumps appear on your neck. Neither of you moved for a few moments, when you kissed his cool lips, your tongues dancing and massaging together.  
You rocked your hips against his, and the movement made him grunt, so he pulled back and shoved against you again, this time more roughly. He started moving regularly, his rhythm slow, but his thrusts strong. You cursed under your breath, not because of pain, but because of the intense pleasure you were receiving. 

Lucifer’s face was now buried in your neck and he was breathing loudly. You stroked his scalp with your fingers and pulled his hair, while he was pounding into you, now his rhythm slowly speeding up. Your thighs were squeezing his hips tightly and pulling him deep into you with each thrust. 

Then, he suddenly grabbed you by the shoulders and rolled onto his back, pulling you with him. You were again straddling him, his cock still inside you. He grabbed you by your hips and helped you rise up, and then pulling you slowly down again. His eyes were locked on the junction of your bodies. When you moved up and down on his length again, he moaned loudly and dug his fingers into your hips harshly. You increased your pace, when you noticed the warm, familiar feeling slowly beginning to build in your lower stomach.  
His both hands found yours and you took the opportunity to pull him up. He shifted a bit, so he was now sitting on his heels. Your arms wrapped around his neck and mounted him again. Both of you moaned loudly into each other mouths when he slipped easily back inside you. You kissed him hungrily, your teeth clicking against his as you moved up and down with a rapid pace. A thin layer of sweat started to build on your skin and your thigh muscles were burning, but the sheer ecstasy superseded all those other feelings.  
The familiar heat in your lower stomach started showing up again, and made you clench every muscle in your lower body to bring it closer and closer. 

Lucifer took two his fingers, sucked them so they were coated in his saliva, and placed his hand on the apex of your thighs. He began to stroke you gently with two fingers, in a circling motion. 

“Don’t s-stop,” you stuttered, and buried your face in his shoulder. His fingers on your clit and the rapid, thrusts quickly became too much to bear. Soon, your body tensed and the hot wave of pressure starting in your lower stomach, washed over you in strong pulses. Your teeth were grinding against is shoulder, when you tried to smother your loud moans of pleasure in his skin. For a little while all you could see was white, but as you came down from your high, you noticed his own movements had become irregular and sloppy.  
It didn’t take long before he cried out a long, strangled moan, and his whole body stopped moving. He squeezed your body as close to his as possible, his nails digging into your flesh, and you felt him pulse inside you for a few seconds. After that, his whole body relaxed and you both tumbled on the bed, side by side, panting heavily.  
Lucifer’s whole body was coated in sweat, his hair was damp and his eyes closed. You were laying on your back beside him, watching his face carefully. When he opened his, he rolled on his side, supporting his weight with one elbow, and looked into your eyes. His breathing hadn’t evened out yet, but still, he reached in, and gave you a soft kiss. He tugged your body closer to his, with his heavy arm around you to keep you there.

“You’re cold,” you giggled. “Is it one of the perks of being the Devil?”

“Yep, against all expectations.” he responded and pulled a blanket over you both. He caressed your hair with his free hand as you nuzzled against his neck. “I could fetch you some tea or coffee, if you’d like?”

“Just stay here,” you whispered and kissed his shoulder. His skin was still damp because of all the sweat, and the taste of it was salty. You stroked his sides and chest with your fingers and smiled to yourself. He was everything you could have ever hoped for. 

“You know what, Lucifer?” you asked suddenly and lifted your face to meet his eyes.

“Tell me.” 

You took his face in your hands, and kissed him one again. “You’re not as bad as they say you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's that! A huge thanks to all of the people who read my story, you're awesome!


End file.
